


31 Days of Adam 12

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Adam-12
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This is a 31 day October challenge to write a story 300 words or more everyday. I have a friend giving me a word each day and I will use it in each story in some way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first day's word is 'Damn'.

Pete Malloy had had an awful day. It was once again flu season and most of the station was down with it, leaving them short handed and Pete overworked. It had started five days ago on a typical day of patrol, Jim Reed had been usually quiet except for a sneeze now and then.

"You getting sick?" Pete had asked, looking over at his partner a moment as he was driving.

"No. It's just allergies," Jim had responded.

Pete raised his brows slightly and nodded. "Oh sure. Allergies," he said.

"C'mon Pete, it is," Jim said with a smile.

"Jim, we've been partners for seven years. You've never had allergies before and you get the flu every year, shot or no shot," Pete said, making a turn.

"Okay, so I don't have allergies. But it's not the flu, it's just the sniffles, Jimmy's had it," Jim said.

They stopped at a red light and Pete gave Jim a look. 

Jim just chuckled at Pete's expression.

"1- Adam 12, 1-Adam 12. A 2-11 in progress at the liquor store. 1495 Elwood, respond Code two." came over the radio.

"That's two blocks from here," Jim commented as they kicked it into gear and headed that way. "1-Adam 12, roger," he acknowledged. 

Just as they arrived a man came running from the store with a bag in one hand and a gun in the other. He didn't stop to fire at them he just kept going as fast as he could. Jim jumped out and went after him, the store owner came out to look, he was unharmed, Pete followed after them in the unit, getting on the radio and reporting that his partner was in foot pursuit. 

Pete stopped when he saw them run into an alley, he knew it was a deadend but the suspect obviously didn't. Jim was able to tackle him and they cuffed him and put him under arrest, giving him his rights as he was put in the car.

Once he had been booked they headed back out onto the streets.

"After that run I bet you're ready for seven," Pete said. 

"You can take it if you want, I'm not too hungry," Jim said.

"Okay " Pete said. He requested seven and it was granted. Jim not being hungry set off warning bells for him.

He took them to a burger joint and grabbed his hat as he was getting out of the car. He was coming around the front when he noticed Jim not getting out. "Do you expect me to bring yours to you or what?" he asked. 

"I think I'll just rest in the unit. Like I said I'm not too hungry but I am tired," Jim said.

Pete knew that was the beginning of the end.

And now here he was, five days later, not sick but tired from working double shifts, another one of which he was getting ready to start with yet a different partner as he one from day shift had gotten sick as well. He dropped in on Mac in his office to find out who he would be partnered with for the night.

As soon as Mac saw him come in he smiled. "Looking for a partner I presume?" he asked.

"Unfortunately. I'd like to be looking at my bed for about twelve hours," Pete commented.

"I know, but we need you," Mac said.

"Yeah I know. You wouldn't be my partner would you? It would be like old times," Pete said.

"I'd love too, but I've got a job to do here," Mac said.

"Well I hope I get somebody I can get along with, I've had one hell of a day with Johnson and his dumb jokes," Pete said, he rubbed his face as he sat down in front of Mac's desk.

"Not to mention being cold cocked by an old woman's purse," Mac chuckled.

"Please, I don't want to think about that," Pete said.

"Well, I'm sorry Pete. You know we are low on officers, your partner is coming in now," Mac said.

Pete turned to see Ed Wells coming in Mac's office. "Hey Malloy, are you ready for this? I gotta tell you this joke Johnson just told me, it's great," Ed said.

"Damn," Pete muttered, getting up and walking past Ed into the hall.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two's word is 'Blood'.

"Stay quiet," Pete ordered in a whisper to his partner. 

Jim didn't respond, he just took a breath and bit the inside of his lip, he had been whimpering in pain.

Pete looked back at him laying there, hands clenched at his thigh, trying in some small way to stop the blood coming from the hole in his leg. Pete knew he had to get them out of there and get Jim some help, he was losing quite a bit of blood.

They had been called to a warehouse for unknown trouble, when they arrived they saw nothing, couldn't find anybody on the outside of it. Jim had opened one of the doors to go in by himself without telling Pete about it and was greeted with gun fire. Pete rushed in with gun to help the young probationer, finding him laying on the floor shot already. He dunked down as the shots kept coming, he returned fire and tried to drag Jim out, but the bullets were too heavy, he got him to the side of the large open room and hid behind some wooden crates. 

It was pitch black, there was only a ray of light coming in the open door from a pole light outside, this was both a blessing and a curse. Pete knew there was no point in calling out, whoever this person was they were out for blood, and he didn't want to give away their position. Another volley of bullets were sprayed beside where they were, Pete held his fire, maybe they didn't know exactly where he and Jim were yet, and there was no need in wasting ammunition. 

"M-Malloy? I think I'm going to be sick," Jim whispered.

"Try not too. They don't know where we are just yet," Pete whispered back.

Jim could have screamed from the intense pain, he had never felt anything like it before. He felt nauseous and light headed.

Pete'a eyes scanned the darkness, trying to pick up anything, the shots had changed portions since they had come in, whoever it was was on the move, semi-circling to get closer to where they thought to two policemen were. Pete couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, but suddenly the air seemed to hang heavy and everything felt still. His eyes were drawn straight ahead of him and knew their ambusher was across the room. His heartbeat picked up. The shots started again, he dunked back down, they went right above them that time.

Jim gasped in pain and Pete turned to see him sweating and starting to shake, he was very near shock. He turned back just in time to see a shadow from the light in the door way, he fired twice and then a third time. He heard the 'thud' of the fall and waited a few seconds before stepping out.

He looked down at a man with a tommy gun in his hands, Pete didn't know the reason he had wanted two policemen killed that night and he never would. He went out to call for an ambulance. Somehow in the darkness he had taken a kill shot, he went back in to get Reed outside, stepping over the pool of blood shining in the pole light.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three's word is 'Phone'.

Pete had a broken arm and was none too pleased to be sitting at the front desk, but at least he could still work. Jim had paired up with Jerry Woods that day and had said good bye to Pete before roll call. Now Pete was three cups of coffee into his shift and discussing the latest Rams game with his front desk co-worker in between phone calls. That was until one phone call came in that grabbed his attention, the voice of a frantic woman came across on the other end of the line.

"Please! Please help me! Someone has taken my little boy!" she said, she was panicking and crying.

"Please, ma'am, try to calm down. Where are you? Do you know the address?" Pete asked. He was cradling the phone on his shoulder and picked up a pen.

"Well, I am at the Food Market on Cleek street. My little boy was in the shopping cart and I just turned away for a minute and he was gone!" the woman had tried to calm down.

Pete's mouth came open when the woman calmed down he could really hear her voice. "Jean?!" he asked.

"Pete?! Oh Pete, please come, it's Jimmy!" Jean said. 

"We'll get somebody out there as soon as possible. Stay where you are so they can talk to you," Pete told her.

"Okay Pete. Do you know where Jim is?" Jean asked, drying her eyes.

"He is out on patrol, we'll get in contact with him," Pete said. After that they hung up, Pete felt dread wash over him after hearing that news. He got it on the radio and heard dispatch give the call to Adam 12. He could only imagine Jim's reaction, if only he could be there looking too. As it stood he could just sit by the phone and wait to hear some news. 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth day's word is 'Rain'.

"I'm just about ready for seven. What do you think?" Jerry Woods asked. He looked out the windshield as it started to rain.

"Sounds great. I'm starved," Jim said. He picked up the mic. "1-Adam 12 requesting Code seven at 5th and Lincoln."

"1-Adam 12 continue patrol and handle this call. Missing child at the Food Market, 1208 Cleek Street. Handle Code three," dispatch informed.

"Oh man, a missing kid. I hate calls like this," Jerry worried.

"I know. I just hope we can find him or her before something happens to them," Jim said.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store it was pouring down rain and the world looked dreary. Getting out they went inside as fast as they could to keep from getting too wet, several of the cashiers and the store manager were standing around a woman. As they moved out of the way she looked at the two policemen and ran to Jim, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Jim!" she said.

"Jean? Oh my God...Jimmy?!" Jim asked, shocked. He pulled her away to look at her.

"Yes! He was in the cart and then he was just gone! I don't know what happened, I just know he's not here and I'm so scared!" Jean said, starting to cry again.

"We'll find him honey, everything will be okay," Jim said. He wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

"Have you looked everywhere in here?" Jerry spoke up.

"Yes. The cashiers and I have looked all over, he's not in the store," the manager answered. He was a medium built man in his forties.

"Do you remember anybody close to you?" Jim asked.

"I don't know..." Jean responded. 

"Think honey, it's very important," Jim said.

Jean was silent for a few moments thinking. "There was a man....he was on the other side of the fruit stand with me. He could have taken Jimmy....he had black hair and a brown coat on, that's all I noticed," she said.

"Hey! I saw a man like that, he was carrying a boy, he left without buying anything," one of the cashiers said.

"That sounds like it's it then. This man stole Jimmy, you didn't happen to notice how tall he was, weight? What he was driving?" Jerry asked.

"He looked 5'11, maybe 170. He got in a brown sedan, I'm sorry I didn't notice the license plate. I never thought it would be important," the cashier said.

"I understand. We'll still look around outside just to make sure, but I'll get the word out," Jerry said, walking out to the unit.

"Honey, I'll call Marcy to come and pick you up, take you home and stay with you, okay?" Jim asked. He kept an arm around his wife as he moved towards the phone.

"Okay...promise me you'll come home tonight, please?" Jean asked in a quiet voice.

Jim looked down at her and hugged her close. "I will honey, I will."

OoO

Pete had been pacing behind at the front desk, it felt like it had been hours since he had received the call from Jean. He worried what could have happened, there so many possibilities and few of them good. If only he could be out there with Jim helping to figure out what happened. 

He banged his fist onto the desk. "Damn this arm!" he fussed.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon," Charlie assured, sitting next to him.

Just then the description of a suspect who had taken a little boy from the Food Market starting coming across the radio. Pete felt his heart nearly stop hearing the news, his anger turned into a grime frown as he looked out at the rain beating on the door.

 

To Be Concluded Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five

When Jim and Jerry came in later on Pete went to go see them right away, using a coffee break to do so. Pete and Jim's eyes met and Pete knew right away how scared and worried his friend was.

"You heard?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I took Jean's call. You're sure he was taken?" Pete asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mac, then we'll get back out there," Jerry patted Jim's shoulder and walked down the hall.

Jim nodded and then looked back at Pete. "We couldn't find him anywhere in or around the store. I swear if that man hurts him in anyway I'll kill him, Pete," he said. His eyes cold as he said it.

"Now don't put the cart before the horse. We'll find Jimmy," Pete said. "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee," he said.

They walked into the break room and got a couple of cups of coffee, Pete was just as worried as Jim was but he wanted to remain positive and strong for Jim.

Sitting down at a table Jim looked around at the small empty room, then his eyes settled on his coffee before he started to speak. "If-if something happens to Jimmy...I don't think Jean can handle it. I don't know if I could handle either..." Jim said.

Pete nodded. He knew he wouldn't handle well either, he loved Jimmy almost as much as if he were his own.

"You see...Jean had a miscarriage two weeks ago. It's been a rough time for us, dealing with the loss, me trying to be there as much as possible for her. I mean...we loved that baby already...and now this...." Jim trailed off.

Pete was shocked at this news. "Oh God, Jim. I'm so sorry, I didn't know," he said. Thinking back he had noticed Jim acting strangely the past couple of weeks but it had been busy and he hadn't had time to really think about it.

"Jean really didn't want anybody to know. She was a couple months along, we were going to wait until after three months to tell everyone, just to be sure," Jim said.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do, just ask. Don't hesitate, middle of the night or anything, I'll be there. And we will find Jimmy, he'll be alright," Pete said, meeting Jim's eyes.

"Thanks, Pete. That means a lot," Jim replied honestly. 

Mac burst through the door, holding it open. "Brinkman and Sanchez may have found your boy," he reported.

Jim and Pete both stood straight up. "How? Where? Is he alright?!" Jim asked. 

"At a home in the Hills area, we can't be sure just yet but there is a brown sedan parked in front of the house. Brinkman and Sanchez were called by a neighbor who wanted to report that the Jones's always had about four kids in their house but never the same kids. And that they were always four or under and crying a lot, she said when she saw Mr. Jones bring another boy home today that it was the last straw and she called us," Mac filled them in.

"Well what are we standing here for, let's go!" Jim said.

"This wouldn't tie in with those missing children cases the Dicks have been working on would it?" Pete asked.

"They think so. Brinkman and Sanchez are waiting on them and some other black and whites, I'm getting ready to leave now. Now Jim if you come you have to keep yourself under control," Mac said. 

"I will. I swear, Mac, anything, I just have to be there," Jim said.

"Okay. Come on, Jerry's waiting for you," Mac said.

They started down the hall with Pete trailing behind, Jim went on out and Mac stopped and turned towards Pete. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. 

"I'd really like to be there, Mac. Especially if there's a possibility that Jimmy's in there," Pete said.

"You know you can't. Not with that arm. Go back to the front desk and listen in on the radio," Mac said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Pete. No 'but's'. Just go to the front desk," Mac said.

Pete muttered a few words he wouldn't say around his mother and walked back for the front desk.

OoO

Having everyone assembled around the house and also having obtained a search warrant, they moved in. Brinkman was going to go to the door but they were shot at through one of the front windows, they could hear children crying inside.

They were in a stand off for forty minutes, they tried to talk the man out, he was holding a pistol to his wife's head saying that if they didn't let them go he would kill her and the children they had inside the house.

Finally Jim had had enough, he made his way closer to Mac. "Look, I know we can't use tear gas because of the kids in there but let me try to get in through the back. I can get the drop on him," he suggested.

"That's a big risk. He could still kill his wife and you " Mac said.

"It's a risk II'm willing to take," Jim said firmly.

Mac considered a moment. "Well alright. But take Woods with you to back you up," he said. Looking at the other man who was right behind Jim.

Woods nodded. "Let's go."

They carefully made their way to the back of the house, there was a back door that they found was unlocked which a big break. They slipped in silently and made their way to the front of the house, there were toys and signs of children everywhere, they passed a door that had a chair under the knob and the sounds of crying from inside. They moved on until they could see the man and woman in the living room.

"Freeze! Drop the gun mister, you've had it!" Jim barked out.

The turned around, jerking the woman with him to face the two policemen with guns pointed right at his head.

"Throw the gun across the floor!" Jerry ordered.

The man slowly lowered and then threw the gun away, the woman got away from him as well. "It was his idea! He is the one that said we should start selling kids!" he said.

"Shut up you, bitch!" the man spat.

"That's enough!" Jim said strongly. As he was cuffing the man Jerry waved the others in. Once the two suspects had been arrested and read their rights Jim went to the hall where Brinkman had just opened the door.

There were four children in there, three girls and a boy, all under four as the neighbor had said, all crying. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jim heard and look down to see his son sitting on the floor with a tear stained face. He picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Jimmy! Daddy's here now, it's okay," Jim said. He was overjoyed. He carried him out and went with him to be checked out at the hospital. 

When Pete heard everything over a phone call from Mac , his shift was over and he went and picked up Jean. Telling her the news was a joy, she cried the whole way to the hospital. 

They arrived and found the room Jimmy was in, he appeared to be okay, but they were checking everything anyway. Jim and Jean hugged each other and then Jimmy, Pete smiled seeing the family reunited and safe.

 

THE END.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six's word is 'Snack'.

Pete had just come into work and got changed into his uniform, he looked around the locker room for his partner but didn't see him. Since there was time before roll call he dunked into the coffee room and saw Jim sitting at a table eating a candy bar.

"Isn't it kind of early for a candy bar?" Pete asked. He got his coffee and sat down with Jim.

"I just needed a little snack before we got started," Jim said.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" Pete asked.

"No, Jean and I were both up and down with Jimmy last night," Jim said. He finished the chocolate bar and set the wrapper aside to throw away later.

"Still throwing up?" Pete asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I think he's on the mend though, when I left he hadn't been sick for three hours," Jim said.

"If he's not better by tonight he needs to go to the hospital. Little fella's probably dehydrated," Pete said.

"Yes dad, we'll do that," Jim grinned. 

Before Pete could respond one of the new probationers named Falgar came in with a wild look in his eye and his gun in his hand. This got not only Pete and Jim's attention but also Brinkman and Wells, who were sitting on the other side of the room.

"Don't anybody move! If you move I'll-I'll shoot you!" Falgar said.

"Conner what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ed spoke up. He was Falgar's TO.

"I just...I can't do this..." Falgar started to tear up.

Ed stood, ignoring Pete's nod not to, if he even saw it. "Conner, have you been drinking? Give me that gun!" he took a few steps forward. 

Falgar was about Ed's height and his green eyes couldn't seem to focus on any one thing. He could have easily shot Ed dead, but his hand was shaking and when he fired it ended up in the wall. Ed was shocked and stepped back.

Pete sprang into action when Falgar took another step forward. He tackled him from behind as other officers poured in, they took his weapon and cuffed him.

"I don't understand. He was fine yesterday! We were getting along good," Ed said.

"Did you notice him acting jittering? Sweating a lot?" Pete asked.

"Well...maybe a little. But I just played it off as probationer's nervousness," Ed said.

Pete stopped the two officers who were taking Falgar out. He took one of Falgar's arms and showed it to Ed, there were fresh needle marks on them. "That's why."

"I swear he didn't have those yesterday," Ed commented.

"I'm sure he didn't. But he obviously couldn't handle the withdrawals," Pete said.

Ed followed the men out with Falgar and Jim stood watching. 

"Well, now that we've gotten our day started off right, let's go to roll call," Pete said.

Jim threw away his candy wrapper and followed Pete out of the coffee room.

THE END.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seven's word is 'Game'.

Pete, Jim and Jimmy were playing tag in the Reed's backyard. Jean was making dinner and hadn't really been paying attention when the boy and two men had come through and said they were going out to play a game.

She had finished the food and set the table, everything looked nice and in order for a good dinner for company. When everything was ready she took a step back and smiled at what she had done, wiping his hands on her apron before she took it off and went to the back sliding glass door to call the boys in.

"Dinner's ready, come and get it!" she called.

It was a few minutes before they all appeared just inside the door, when Jean turned back around from the kitchen she gasped. All three were covered in mug and grass and all three were grinning, Jimmy ran to the table.

"Not without chaning your clothes!" Jean cautioned, catching Jimmy's hand before he touched the roll he was reaching for.

"Aw mommy!" he whined.

"I cannot believe you! Jimmy yes, but you two?!" Jean asked.

"Aw, c'mon, mommy," Jim smiled.

"We were just playing," Pete said.

Jean just shook her head.

THE END.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eight's word is 'Hot'.
> 
>  
> 
> See chapter six for details on this story.

Pete and Jim had come in on end of watch and were changed ready to head home when their sergeant called them into his office. Pete and Jim looked at each other thinking a mix of 'what could he want?' and 'I want to go home', they walked in the door.

Mac was sitting behind his desk, when he looked up and saw them he gave a half smile.

"What is it?" Pete asked. Wondering what could possibly be worth smiling about when he was this tired.

"Just your expressions. Jim looks scared and you look like you could run me over," Mac commented.

"Well, you read me right. It's been so hot out today I just want to go home and cool down," Pete said, he plopped down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Pull up a chair, Jim. I have something I need to run by you," Mac said. 

Jim got a chair and put it beside Pete's. 

"You guys remember what happened with that probationer Falgar the other day?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, he could have killed us all. I won't ever forget that," Jim said.

"Well he was in some trouble when he was younger, with drugs, I helped him because I wanted him to have some kind of future other than a needle and a dime bag. I've tried to help him all along and still am, what happened the other day was surprising. Connor had been clean for three years, so I talked to him and told me something interesting," Mac explained.

"I knew you had been helping him, I thought he was off the stuff too. But knowing his history and the way he acted I knew he was high. But what did he have for us?" Pete asked.

"He told me the academy had been too much for him and he needed something for his nerves. For Conner that could only be a fix, he said one of his teachers noticed how he was performing and asked him about it, then told him to meet him at the end of the day. When they did meet he said the man offered him horse," Mac said.

"For free right?" Pete asked.

"That's right. And of course that got Conner to come back, for a price the next time. And that leads us to now, Conner said he was stressed being out on patrol and bought some more dope from his old teacher. Now what I want Reed to do is go undercover for us at the academy," Mac said.

"Me? Why?" Jim asked.

"Because your young enough to pull off being a recruit but experienced enough to do some police work. So far I just have Falgar's word that this man, his name is Coldman, is selling drugs. We need more than that to nail him if this is true and I believe it is," Mac said.

"What about the other teachers and instructors? They might remember me. I don't remember a Coldman, but some of the others I know are still there," Jim said.

"Well we've talked to them about Coldman, he is new to the academy, hasn't been there a year. But if you agree to do this I'll have a talk with the ones you know, they won't rat you out," Mac said.

"What do the other teachers say about this Coldman?" Pete asked. 

"They say he is a nice man and an excellent teacher, no children, isn't married. What we need Jim here to do is study him, maybe fall in with one of weaker recruits and see how Coldman treats him, do some sneaking around," Mac said.

"Well, how about it, partner? Will you do it?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah, I'll do it. Anything to keep someone from getting hooked. When do I start?" Jim asked.

"You can start the day after tomorrow. I'll get everything arranged. You need a hair cut," Mac said.

"A haircut?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, get your hair cut and you'll look twelve. I might even believe you were a young probationer again," Pete smiled.

"Alright. I'll get a haircut," Jim sighed.

"Good man. You can go now," Mac said.

They said good bye and left for their homes.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day nine's word is 'Jail'.

Three days later Jim was two days and one haircut into the academy, he found that he actually liked being there. It was like getting a refresher course in everything he had learned and did do everyday out on the job. That being said he was ever mindful of the real reason he was there, that being Mr. Coldman, whom had turned out to be a law teacher. He was a tall rather intimidating man in his forties, blonde with a mustache and sharp, steely blue eyes. Jim didn't know how the other teachers had called him nice, perhaps he was in some way if you could get past his arrogantcy and holier-than-thou attitude. 

That day Jim was walking down the hall with his new friend and also the man he had seen struggling the most with his classes, Darren Lannigan. It didn't take an expert observer to notice how flustered Darren got trying to understand what he was being taught and further than that, to remember it. Jim saw right away how Mr. Coldman eyed Darren, like a lion looking at his prey, Jim was just biding his time.

"Man, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't think I can hack this, I'm really in a spot you know? These studies are killing me! I stay up nights studying and am still not great, plus I'm lagging in the physical training too," Darren said. He had been born in New Jersey and grew up some there, it showed in his voice.

"You'll get it. I can help you with the studies if you want. I am doing okay with them," Jim offered. They were headed to Mr. Coldman's class.

"Thanks, Reed. That's real good of ya," Darren said.

They headed into the class and took their seats, listening to the one Mr. Coldman allow them to sit under his teaching. Jim really couldn't stand him and wanted to get out of his sight as soon as class was over, but when he called Darren up his desk after class Jim hung around outside the door to listen.

"Lannigan, I can't help but notice that you haven't been doing well lately," Mr. Coldman said. He looked down at the 5'7 black haired twenty-two year old with a mock concern. 

"No, I guess it shows, huh?" Darren asked.

"Yes it does. I want to help you if you'll let me, I also couldn't help noticing that at one time you have been a user," Coldman said, nodding at Darren's arms.

Jim unconsciously nodded, he had noticed that too.

"Yeah, but that was a while back. I got out from under that rock quick thank goodness," Darren said.

"Wouldn't a fix help you though? Give you a real pick up?" Mr. Coldman asked. His voice was smooth, like the devil convinced Eve to eat the apple.

It took everything Jim had to keep from going in there right then.

"Yeah it would but don't say I agreed with you," Darren lowered his voice.

"Don't worry about it. Please, follow me," Coldman said.

Jim silently moved to where he wouldn't be seen and then followed them out of the building and into the back parking lot to what must of have been Coldman's car. He unlocked the trunk and got some things out, Jim was hiding a couple of cars down, far enough away that he wouldn't be seen but close enough to hear and see.

"This is a kit and dope!" Darren exclaimed, shocked.

"Keep your voice down! Yes it is, take it, it's yours," Coldman said.

"Really? For free?" Darren questioned.

"Yes, for free. I just want to help you out," Coldman smiled.

"Well thanks, Mr. Coldman," Darren smiled back and took what he was being offered.

"You will tell no one of course," Coldman said, his eyes cold and his voice firm.

"No, no I won't," Darren said. The look Coldman was giving him made him shutter.

"Good. Because it would be very bad for you if you did tell someone," Coldman smiled as he threatened.

Darren nodded and walked off, Jim watched Coldman, waiting for him to walk away, he had seen what he needed to see and heard what he needed to hear, Coldman could be put in jail for this. Coldman turned his way and smiled a cold smile. "Come out, Reed," he beckoned. 

Jim was frozen a moment, how could he have known he was there?

"Don't make me wait!" Coldman had a gun in his hand now, pointed right at Jim's head.

To Be Concluded Tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day ten's word is 'Goat'.

Pete felt very unfortunate, he felt burdened-he was partnered with Wells. 

But that wasn't the only thing he was feeling, he had a crawling feeling on the back of his neck and a nervousness in his gut. "Call in six at the academy," he finally spoke.

Ed looked over at him, he had been silent for a while. After their initial argument over who was driving which had ended in a 'drop dead' stare from Pete, Ed had just tried to stay out of his way. "The academy? Why? What's there?" 

"Reed." was the simple reply.

"Reed? So we're going off call to check on Reed like looking in on a baby in a playpen?" Ed asked in disbelief. 

"I'll make the call myself if you don't want too," Pete said.

"Oh no! I'll do it. I just think it's silly is all," Ed said, picking up the mic.

"I never asked your opinion."

"You know you're just like a billy goat head butting your way into my heart. 1- Adam 12, code six at the academy," Ed said first to Pete and then into the mic.

Pete gave a half smirk, on the side of his face that Ed couldn't see.

They arrived at the academy about five minutes later and walked in to find a small group of teachers talking with a young recruit out in the hall. Pete recognized one of them as being Sal Perkins, an old friend of his, he and Ed made their way into the group. 

"What's going on here, Sal?" Pete asked.

"Oh, hello Pete. We're glad you dropped in, this young man says Mr. Coldman the law teacher, gave him this kit and a dime bag. Just as your sergeant said that Falgar had told him," Sal said.

"Are you willing to testify in court?" Ed asked.

"Yes, sir. Like I was telling them, at first I was tempted to just take it and use it. Mr. Coldman said if I told anybody it wouldn't be good, but...I want to be a cop. Not a user. Not anymore," Darren said.

"That's great. Where is Mr. Coldman now?" Pete asked.

"When I left him he was out by his car," Darren said.

"Sal, have you seen Jim?" Pete asked.

"No, not since he left my class," Sal responded.

Then they heard a gun shot. 

OoO

Jim had decided not to stand up, instead he dunked his head down lower and tried to move quietly to front end of the car he was hiding behind. Coldman hadn't moved yet so maybe he could at least take him by surprise.

"I want this to end quickly, Reed. Just come out and it will," Coldman spoke. He took a step forward and then another.

Jim had made it to the front of the car and could see Coldman coming, when he past Jim is when Jim made his move. He sprang out on Coldman's back, Coldman immediately tried to flip him off, Jim was grabbing at the gun with one hand and it went off. Coldman finally did get Jim off of him and he landed hard on the concrete, but he was right back up again and they were struggling for the gun. Jim hit Coldman in the throat and he responded by punching Jim in the face, they were rolling around on the pavement doing this dance when they heard people coming towards them.

"Drop the gun, Coldman!" it was Pete's vocie. Jim looked up.

When Coldman saw how many people were above him he just ler go of the gun, he knew he had had it.

Ed got down and patted him down and cuffed him while Pete helped Jim up.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked.

Jim was dusting himself off. "Yeah I think so. What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm u grateful."

"I just had a hunch, that's all."

"Are you coming back now that this turkey is going behind bars? Because your partner is a pain," Ed said, he had Coldman by the arm.

"Yeah, as soon as possible. I don't think I want to go back to school anymore."

THE END.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven's word is 'Club.'

"1-Adam 12, 1-Adam 12, officer needs assistance, officer down. 1457 Cluaver Street. Respond Code three."

"1-Adam 12, roger," Jim said into the mic. He and Pete were silent as the sirens were turned on and the lights started flashing.

When they arrived at the address they found it was a dance club called 'Neon Oxford'. A black and white was sitting outside and Walters waved them over, Brinkman was leaded up against the car, blood pouring from his shoulder.

"What happened?" Pete asked. They got down behind the car, Jim had the shotgun, looking at the front of the building, it seemed calm enough.

"We got called here because of a fight and when we arrived we got shot at through the front door," Walters said.

"Have there been anymore shots?" Jim asked.

"Just one. As we were running for the car," Walters said.

Jim looked at Brinkman, he was looking pale and weak. "Is the ambulance coming?" he asked.

"They said it would be thirty minutes," Brinkman muttered.

"Well hang in there Boom-Boom, you'll be okay," Pete said with a slight smile, patting his good shoulder. 

Brinkman nodded.

"Mac should be here anytime," Walters informed.

Pete raised his head slightly to get a better look at the door, when he did a shotgun was blasted in his direction.

To Be Concluded Tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve's words is 'Zebra'.

Pete dunked down quickly and Walters returned fire, Mac rolled up right after and joined them.

"I've got Woods and Wells in the back, there isn't a back door but they said there is a side door in the alley," Mac said.

"Well I just wish we knew what their problem was and what's going on in there," Walters said.

"Well the only way we might be able to do that is going in, we could use tear gas but there are no windows. Pete might be able to get it in through the holes in the door. How you doing, Brinkman?" Mac asked.

Brinkman nodded wordlessly. 

"I think I can," Pete said.

Mac went to get the tear gas and the gun to shot it off with, he also got a mega phone and returned to where he had been, handing the gun to Pete.

"Whoever you are in there, we are preparing to shoot tear gas into the building if you do not throw your guns out and come out with your hands on top of your head," Mac said through the megaphone.

There was silence for a few seconds and then a random shot was fired, over there heads. Mac nodded at Pete and he took aim at the front door, he got it directly in and it wasn't long before three men and a woman came coughing out, throwing all guns aside.

Pete, Jim and Walters went forward to start patting them down and cuffing them. The ambulance came roaring up about that time as well.

"What was this all about?" Walters asked.

"Man, that-that guy stole my girl's purse!" one man said, pointing at another of men there. Who was indeed holding tight to a zebra print purse.

"Where did you get a shotgun?" Jim asked.

"I keep it behind the bar," another man said wearing an apron. He was the bartender.

"Why did you shot at and wound one of the officers who came to help you?" Pete asked.

"Man, I didn't want no pigs involved," the man said, giving them a look.

Pete just looked at the others as he put the man in the car.

THE END.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen's word is 'Baby'.

Jim was so nervous he was shaking, he couldn't speak, he just stared out the windshield.

Pete glanced his way. "It's going to be alright, Jim. We'll get there in plenty of time," he assured.

"I hope so. I promised myself and Jean that I would be there this time. When our baby arrives this time I want to be one of first people he or she sees," Jim said.

"Well I am sure you will be. I'll have us there in ten minutes, then you can start pacing the floor with all the other fathers, Pete smiled. They just happened to be at the station when the call came in that Jean was being taken to the hospital by her sister who had been visiting. A neighbor was watching Jimmy.

"If I had thought this would happen today I wouldn't have come into work. The baby isn't due for another three days," Jim said.

"Babies can be unpredictable," Pete said.

"I know," Jim sighed.

They were coming upon a red light right down from the hospital and they discovered that it was out. Pete pulled over to call it in and then got out putting his hat on. "Go ahead and walk to the hospital, I don't know how long this will take. Be sure to phone the station when the baby comes," he said.

"I will. You sure you don't need me to direct traffic?" Jim asked, also getting out.

Pete smirked. "I understand your the best traffic director in L.A. but I think your wife needs you a little more than I do at the moment."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right. See ya later, partner." 

Pete waved as Jim started walking away.

It Jim about five minutes to walk to the hospital, he headed up to the maternity ward, pushing the button for the elevator, it a long time for it to reach the bottom floor and no one was on it when it arrived. He stepped on and pressed the button for the third floor, the door shut and the ride started, but stalled somewhere between the second and third floors.

Jim couldn't believe it. He banged on the door a couple of times as if that would help and pressed buttons, any button. He felt the elevator shake and start to drop down instead of up, he ended up in the basement. He stepped out and looked around, seeing a door that said 'Stairs' he headed up that way.

After taking the stairs two at a time he found the right floor and started looking for a nurse's station. Finding one he went up to it and had to wait for it's sole nurse to get off the phone, he was starting to get upset.

"How can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked after finally getting off the phone.

"I am looking for my wife, she's having a baby," Jim said.

"Well all the women on this floor are, sir," the nurse said in a smartass tone.

"Yeah. I am looking for Mrs. Jean Reed, if you know how to look it up," Jim fired back.

The nurse gave him a look as she was looking it up in her files. "She is in 304, down the hall here and to the left."

Jim muttered a thank you and went that way. As he approached the door he heard a baby crying, he paused a moment before entering. What he saw made him break out in a grin, Jean just being handed their baby, when she saw him she smiled even bigger.

"It's a girl, honey," Jean said.

"Oh wow! She's beautiful, Jean," Jim said, looking with awe on his daughter. 

"Julie April Reed," Jean said.

Jim grinned. "I tried to get here."

"I know."

"Next time. Next time I'll make it," Jim said with confidence. 

To Be Concluded Tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen's word is 'Hug'.

Pete smiled as he watched Jim walk hastily away. He hoped he would look when he crossed the street, the state he was in at the moment Pete had to question if he would.

Then he went out in the street to start directing traffic. Everything was going smoothly until a car came racing down the street and hit Pete, knocking him clear onto the sidewalk. It all happened so fast that Pete was stunned for a moment and couldn't move, then he felt the pain. Such an intense pain in his chest, he knew he had broken ribs but this was different, hard to breathe, like a weight on his chest. He felt his body tense up and then everything went black.

OoO

Jim was holding Julie while Jean got some rest, he was in love with his little daughter. He looked up at the sound of a light rap on the door. "Come in," he called.

Mac came in, hat in hand, face grave. "Jim, oh. I see your baby came, congratulations."

When Jim saw Mac's face he knew this wasn't a social call. "What is it, Mac?"

"Well, it's Pete. You need to come," Mac said. 

Jim immediately got up and they found a nurse to take the baby to the nursery. On the elevator ride Mac explained what had happened to Pete and that it had caused him to have a heart attack. 

"They aren't giving him much of a chance," Mac said.

Jim was shocked. He couldn't say anything.

Walking into the room and seeing Pete like that, Jim felt tears come to his eyes. How could a day be so wonderful, yet so tragic?

To Be Concluded Tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen's word is 'Happy'.

It had been a couple of days since Pete was injured, Jim was sitting with his partner. He had tried to be with him as much as possible, between trying to help with the new baby and working he didn't have much time. But being there for Pete meant a lot to him, so he would pull all nighters if that's what it took.

The doctor's had said he was improving, and that he could come through if he woke up. But he hadn't woken up yet, Jim worried he wouldn't, so when he was there he opened the blinds and kept the lights on and talked his fool head off.

He had been there going on three hours, talking to Pete about Julie mostly, and how Jimmy was taking to being a big brother well. Even though he did whine a little and make a show in an effort to get back the attention he had lost having a new baby in the house. But it was about eleven and the city had turned on the night lights, he still had the blinds open and the room light on, but he was so tired that he was fighting nodding off to sleep.

"She is just the best, Pete. I can't wait for you to meet her," Jim said, yawning. His chin came to rest on his chest, his eyes blinked close.

"Neither can I," came a weak voice.

Jim's head snapped up and looked over at the bed. Pete's eyes were open and he had a faint smile on his face.

Jim grinned, he had never been so happy.

THE END.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen's word is 'Wet'.

Pete had had one of those days. They seemed to come his way a lot. He knew what kind of day it would be when he somehow put his shoes on the wrong feet, it went down from there. When he got to work his unifrom wasn't in his locker, he had had to miss roll call to find it, Ed had hidden it as a joke, when Pete found it in the bathroom Ed laughed and laughed- Pete could have rung his neck.

Mac was having one of those days too, he got mad at Pete for not being in roll call, Pete had smarted off, they had an exchange of words. Jim could only watch. Out on patrol that day Pete had been hit, fell over a plastic pink flamingo, got pushed in a pool and had been spit on. When he came in to change after watch he did so in a huff.

"You look like you been rode hard and put up wet, Malloy," came the drawling voice of Paul Stevenson. He was a southern transplant to L.A. and had been on the force for four years.

"Come again?" Pete asked, eye brow raised. 

"Oh well, you look rough. Like you had a hard time today," Paul translated. 

"That's an understatement," Pete said weary.

"How about a beer?" Paul offered.

"That's the best thing I have heard all day," Pete smiled. He slapped Paul on the back as they left the locker room.

THE END.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seventeen's word is 'Swag'

"1-Adam 12, 1-Adam 12. A llama. 1271 West Stillon Street. Respond Code two."

Pete turned his head to look at Jim. "Did she say-"

"1-Adam 12, could you repeat? Did you say a llama?" Jim asked.

"1-Adam 12. That is correct. A llama. 1271 West Stillon Street."

"Well, I guess we go find a llama," Pete said, shaking his head.

When they arrived at 1271 West Sillon street they found another black and white rolling up from the other direction containing Wells and Brinkman. They parked and got out as Pete and Jim did, walking over to meet them.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked.

"Oh you didn't think I was going to miss this did you? Pete Malloy, Super cop chasing after a llama? No I told Brinkman when it came over the radio, Malloy will need help with this one," Ed said.

"You mean the llama is loose in this neighborhood?" Jim asked.

"That's right. We saw it as we were coming up the street," Brinkman said.

Jim walked back to the car to get some information, he came back a few seconds later. "Animal control is on the way, be about twenty minutes though. They want us to try and corner it," he said.

"Oh wonderful. This should be easy," Pete said with much sarcasm.

They started on their quest to find the llama. It took ten minutes to locate it between houses and then when they tried to keep it in one spot it spit on Ed and ran away. Pete laughed for the rest of the day to Ed's chagrin. They finally got help in the form of an old man who let them into his back yard with a high wooden fence, the llama had came through the ajar gate. 

Animal contorl men took over when they arrived. 

"You guys did a great job! Bet she gave you a food work out," one of them said.

"A great workout. I think I may have burned more calories laughing though," Pete smirked.

Ed made a face.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late and a dollar short.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day eighteen's word is 'Bed'.

It was raining when they got the call. 

A hotel, downtown, dumpy and smelling of booze and cigarette smoke, a sign in the lobby read 'Rent: By the hour, day, or week.' Pete and Jim entered and talked with the on duty manager in form of a middle aged man smoking the nub of a cigar with dark circles indicating lack of sleep and problems at home. He showed them up the creaky stairs.

A DOA call was never something a policeman got used too, seeing someone dead wasn't something anyone ever got used too. At least the general public usually saw them fixed up and laid out in a casket to pay final farewells too, policemen had to see them in the worse, sometimes most gruesome conditions.

Pete stopped to talk further with the manager when he lead them to the room on the second floor. Jim went in with a grime face, having tried to mentally prepare himself for what he would see on the ride there. Pete looked at him as he disappeared through the door, he and Jim had been partners for the better part of a decade, Jim had seen bodies many times throughout those years. Yet Pete still wanted to somehow shield him from it, he liked to go in first, he always wanted to go in first and take the brunt of whatever situation they were in. It wasn't that Jim couldn't handle himself, he could, very well, he was a great cop, it was just how Pete was, how he felt.

"Oh God!" 

Pete immediately looked at the room door.

"I shoulda told ya, it was bad," the manager said.

Pete entered the room silently, the rain was beating on the window by the bed. Jim had turnes his back to the scene, their eyes met, nothing was said. Pete moved past Jim, not without laying a firm hand on his shoulder first, it was okay to turn away. He looked down at the body laying lifeless, frozen, cold, blood was everywhere, pooled mostly around the neck and head as the victim had been stabbed in the neck with scissors, of which were still in the neck.

Pete's breath caught, not just from the horror of the crime committed, but by who the victim was. It was T.J. his informat, someone had brutally murdered him- and Pete was going to find out who.

To Be Continued.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a week since TJ's murder, no leads, for Pete the detectives didn't seem to be working as hard as they could be. He knew they were doing their best but this was personal for him, TJ had given good information to them, what's more he had been a friend. A pain in the ass sometimes but Pete had always wanted to see him clean and come out on top, truly he had been doing well since their last encounter, at least that's what Pete had thought.

It was late, close to eleven as Pete drove down to the Last Chance Bar to talk to Mannie Cart, the only friend TJ had talked to him about having recently. He knew Mannie, he was a drunk but only in the evenings, during the day he seemed to disappear to parts unknown, Pete had been trying for a week to find him, this was the first tip he had gotten on where the man might be found. As he drive all Pete could think about was a call he had received from TJ five days before he was killed. 

Pete had just gotten home from working a PM watch, he was beat and thought of not answering when the phone rang as soon as he got in the door. Sighing, he picked it up anyway. "Yeah?"

"Pete! It's TJ. I've been trying to get a hold a you all night," came the voice on the other end of the line. There were muted noises in the background, music, voices, cars, Pete guessed he was in a phone booth on a street corner with the door ajar.

"I was working. What's going on, TJ?" Pete asked. He was shrugging out of his jacket as he spoke.

"Listen, Pete, I have a tip, it's big. I have to tell you about it," TJ said in hushed tones, as if someone were listening. 

"Okay. Well you could have called the station and we could have-"

"I couldn't! I couldn't okay?" TJ cut him off, voice rising, tone defensive.

Pete raised his brows, there was too, a sense of urgency in TJ's voice. "That's okay. Calm down. What is going down?" he asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need to see you. Tomorrow, around lunch in front of the grocery on Caper Street," TJ said.

"Alright, I'll be there," Pete said. He had sat down on the couch.

"Please be there, Malloy. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again," TJ said.

"I'll be there," Pete had assured. Then the line went dead.

But Pete hadn't shown up. The following day had been so busy that he had forgotten about the call until the moment he saw TJ in that hotel room, dead. Now Pete could only wonder and try to ascertain, just what exactly it was that TJ was going to tell him and if he himself was invovled in it.

'Please be there, Malloy. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again.'

Those words would haunt Pete for the rest of his life.

To Be Continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty's word is 'Christmas'.

Pete parked and got out at the bar, there was a slight chill in the air, walking in on a wet sidewalk there was little activity around the joint. Opening the bar door it was like entering another world, if it had been dark and wet and chill outside you would never know it inside. With a neon beer sign humming above the bar and a Christmas tree lit in the corner, the holiday waa only ten days off, there was laughter and someone playing a worn out piano.

Pete's eyes scanned the room, he saw who he was looking for on the far side of the room, he walked over and took the seat across from the man. "Hello, Mannie," he said.

Mannie Cart raised his head from the whiskey glass he had been drowning in. He was short and in his early forties, sporting a five o'clock shadow his eyes were blood shot but clear, he hadn't been drinking too long. Either that or he could hold his liquor well. "Malloy, just the man I didn't want to see," Mannie said.

"I need to ask you some questions, Mannie. I have been looking for you for a week," Pete said. He was acutely aware of how interested the butchy looking bar tender was in their conversation. 

"Friend killer, that's what you are, Malloy! TJ was the only real friend I had, he liked you, he trusted you and you killed him!" Mannie accused, looking Pete dead in the eye and pointing a finger at him.

That hit like cold water, Pete looked away, it was true, deep down he knew he was responsible. He only looked back up when the bar tender brought a bottle over on a tray and two glasses already filled and sat them down, walking away silently.

"Still, I need to talk to you. TJ told me he had something to tell me, he couldn't tell me over the phone. He indicated he might not be able to talk to me anymore which leads me to believe he may have knew someone was after him. Now do you know anything about that?" Pete asked. He glanced at the bar tender, not looking at them now. He picked up the glass and smelt it's contents, hw gave it the slightest taste, it was drugged alright. 

"Seems like I just might. But here ain't no place to discuss it," Mannie said.

"I agree. Come with me, we'll drive somewhere," Pete said. 

Mannie nodded and they got up and walked out, Mannie walked a little behind Pete as they went out into the night and headed for Pete's car. 

By the time Pete felt someone behind them it was too late, he heard a gun shot and felt an awful pain in his head before blacking out.

To Be Continued.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty one's word is 'Dog'.

Pete woke up at some point in an ambulance, he felt sick as a dog as he looked around in a daze. An attendant was on his left, checking his pulse, there was an officer was sitting to his right, he reach over and patted Pete's hand.

"You're going to be alright, Pete," he said.

Who was he? Voice and face blurred together, Pete couldn't focus. "Oh my head!" he croaked, his voice catching in his throat. 

"I'm sorry. We can't give you anything," the attendant apologized. 

"Well get me to somebody who can, damn it!" Pete groused. The pain was getting to him, he felt sicker by the minute.

"We are, cool your heels. We'll be there in five," the officer spoke again.

Pete looked at him again, it finally came to him. "Jerry?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right. Just take it easy, okay?" Woods asked.

Pete didn't respond, he leaned up and threw up on Jerry's shoes. 

"Great," Jerry muttered.

Upon arriving at the hospital Pete was told he had a concussion and that he was lucky he was alive after taking such a blow to the head. Once he was put into a room for observation Jerry turned up again to stand at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, sorry I threw up on you," Pete said, he was feeling a little better, he could think more clearly now anyway.

"Don't think about it. It isn't the first time, won't be the last that I've been thrown up on. I'm just glad you're okay. The man we found near you, did you know him?" Jerry asked.

"Mannie Cart? Yeah, we were going to talk about some things. Is he alright?" Pete asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Pete. He's dead. Shot with a .45 Magnum, the same thing that hit you over the head," Jerry informed.

"Damn it!" Pete exclaimed, banging his fist down on his thigh.

"What were you doing in that part of town? Surely not drinking," Jerry asked.

"No. I was there on a personal matter," Pete said.

"Well, I hope you have better answers than that because Mac is on his way down here and he is pretty hot. I am going to hide out somewhere and start my report, I'll come back when the hurricane has past and see if you will give me anymore information," Jerry said.

"Oh shit," Pete sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"Good luck," Jerry said. He slipped out the door and down the hallway.

 

To Be Continued.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. I was waiting for my word but never got it. I am going ahead because I don't like the stories to pile up on me. This would be day twenty two.

When Mac arrived Pete knew he was in for it by the look on his friend's face. 

"I can't believe this! What the hell were you thinking?! The detectives are doing the best they can on this murder case, you don't have to be involved!" Mac started.

"I know the dicks are handling it, but-"

"No 'buts'! Look, Jim told me about the phone call, I know you, I know you are blaming yourself for this but it isn't your fault, Pete. More than likely TJ was involved in something that he knew might kill him. He got involved anyway and felt the heat and got scared so he called you to bail him out," Mac said.

"Maybe. But TJ was a friend, I can't just...let this go," Pete said.

"You could have died tonight. Whoever shot Mannie Cart could have easily taken you out too. They didn't because they figured you didn't know anything and Mannie did, but if you keep nosing in this and do find out something they could come after you again. And next time won't be a bang on the head," Mac warned.

"But I didn't. And next time I will be ready," Pete said.

"Oh? You think I am going to let this go? You talk about death like a rookie two days on the streets, it's out there somewhere, it won't find me. Use your head, Pete! I will not allow you to be killed over a dead junkie. Further more, I will tell the captain about this in the morning, if you won't listen to me then he ought to get your attention!" Mac said. He was totally pissed, pacing back and forth at Pete's bedside.

Pete's brows rose. Would Mac really do that? Mac said he knew Pete, and he did. But Pete knew Mac too. They had been partners for several years, they were good friends, he knew Mac had an explosive temper when he was mad, but he cooled down after an hour or so. The captain bit was probably a scare tactic- probably. 

"Shocked to silence? That's rare. The detectives are all over that bar down there, they might turn something, it would help if you would tell them everything you know. A sergeant will be by later to question you," Mac said. His tone returning more to normal.

"Alright," Pete said.

There was a moment more of silence before Mac spoke again. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I feel like my head was beaten with a sledge hammer. But yeah, I am okay," Pete said.

"Good. I better go call Mary, tell her your sorry ass is okay," Mac smiled. He lightly hit Pete's arm with his fist.

Pete smiled back. It was nice that Mac cared enough to ball him out.

To Be Continued.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty three.

Pete was finally at home. He had had to spend two days in the hospital, of which he had hated every moment. Jim had come by as often as possible to keep him company, Jean and Jimmy even came by one afternoon to see him. Several other officers had appeared, most of them teasing him over throwing up on Jerry's shoes. Wells had found out about that and then the whole department knew, Pete could deal with that, it was a welcome distraction actually. When Ed and Brinkman had come by to see him sometime late or sometime early in the morning on his second night there he and Ed had prodded each other over the jokes. But that's all it came to, deep down somewhere Pete knew Ed cared about him and somewhere deep down Pete cared about Ed too. Just that neither showed it much.

The detectives came, they asked question after question, two or three times and Pete answered as best he could. They told him the bar tender had been arrested, but no one could say who had killed Cart or slugged Pete.

Now Pete was sitting on his couch, lamp throwing out light, of which was the only light in the room. Staring at a blank TV screen, head throbbing, there were no visitors now and he was alone to think. Could he leave this alone? He felt obligated to investigate on his own, he understood the danger, but could he really allow someone else to figure this out and keep his nose out of it?

The phone rang. He answered it. 

"You Malloy?" it was a female voice, scratchy, slightly deep, she coughed, a smoker's cough.

"Yes. Who is this?" Pete asked.

"Carol. That's all you need to know. I can tell ya things, bout TJ and Mannie and what they was into. Bring some dough and come down to my room, 1278 Bowler," she said.

Pete was skeptical. "How do I know you'll be there?" he asked. But he knew no matter what she said he couldn't be sure- of anything.

"Come at midnight tonight. I am a working girl, I'll be in my room, I'll even get dressed for ya," Carol said. 

"Okay," Pete agreed. She hung up.

Pete got up then and began debating what to do. Go alone or tell Mac? He needed to clear his aching head, he grabbed his coat and headed to the door, he was going to take a walk.

When he opened the door he was shocked to find someone getting ready to knock on it. And that someone was captain Moore.

To Be Continued.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty four's word is 'Play'.

Captain Val Moore chuckled at Pete's wide eyed expression when he opened the door and saw his captain standing there. "Seems to me I know that look," he commented.

"I-um...come in. How would you like to be addressed?" Pete fumbled out. 'Mac you son of-' Pete couldn't finish the thought as the captain spoke again. 

The captain laughed again. "You asked me that our first night out, I'll tell you now as I told you then- Val will do," he said.

"Okay. I didn't know what hat you were wearing coming here. Captain or friend," Pete said. He lead him to the living room where they sat down. The captain in an arm chair and Pete on the couch, he filpped on some more lights.

"Both. Mac told me about what you've been up too, he suggested I talk some sense into your head since he didn't think he got through to you," Val said.

"Yeah well, Mac worries too much. I don't have much to offer you, would you like a beer?" Pete asked.

"No thank you. Pete, let's drop the formalities and talk, okay? " Val asked.

Pete took a breath. "Okay."

"You know, when you opened the door, that wide eyed expression, with a twinge of fear in your pupils, that was the freckled faced young kid I trained those years ago. Stuttered on my name, dropped the radio mic with shaking hands, always wanting to help anybody who even whispered they wanted to clean up their act" Val remembered. 

Pete grinned and laughed at himself. "That was me alright," he admitted.

"And now, well a lot has changed, for the better. But one thing hasn't- your willingness to help people. It's why you helped TJ, an addict to say the least, in the first place. I know it is why you feel the need to pursue his murderer now, you feel you owe him that much. And I am not going to try to talk you out of it," Val said.

"You're not?" Pete asked, shocked.

"No. While Mac and I want the same thing- you alive- we differ on our efforts in doing so. I can't change your mind on this, mostly because it is a moral obligation you feel you have. You can show a man many ways with different things in life, in love, in war, in politics and civil matters, but when a man is grounded in what he believes is morally right, you have very little chance of changing his mind. So no, I will not talk you out of putting the murderer away, I will ask you, as I would rather ask than order, that you work with detectives on the case. Tell them what you have if anything and play it their way, alright?" Val asked.

"Thanks, Val. I will," Pete smiled. 

"Good. And do keep out of the way of .45 magnums? I would like to see that wide eyed kid I brought along take my place one day," Val smiled.

"Well I don't know about that, but I'll try to dodge the bullets when they are coming my way," Pete grinned.

Val laughed. "I'll have that beer now," he said.

"Okay. Then I'll call Miller at the station, I have something for him," Pete said.

To Be Continued.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty five's word is 'Sun'.

It was pitch black and cold as Pete was walking into the address that Carol had given him. He had called Miller yes, he didn't go there alone, there two plain cars that were nearby just in case. One arrived before him, parked on the other side of the street, he noted the other one parking a little further away as he walked up to the door of the two story building. 

The place it's self was an old hotel building, not too much different than the one they had found TJ in nearly two weeks before. But this one was a little off the beaten path, there was no sign on the outside, but the door was unlocked and Pete went right in. He knew right away that it was, as Carol eluded to, a whore house. You could call it a bordello, a brothel, they all meant the same thing- whore house. There were women sitting in the lobby, many in silk robes or showing as much as possible while still wearing clothes. There were men too, young, sullen eyed, smoking joints and looking at him, as the women looked at him, wondering if he would be their next customer. 

Pete tried not to stare back at them, he felt a cold, nervous sweat starting to come on him. This felt off, wrong, something was very wrong about it. The man behind the desk was popping pills, but the man standing beside him in a black three piece suit, smoking a cigarette and looking Pete up and down wasn't wasted nor a prostitute, nor did he fit in with the scene around him.

"You Malloy?" the man asked. He wasn't from California, Chicago maybe.

"I'm here to see Carol," Pete said.

"Then you are Malloy?" the man asked. Though his tone indicated that knew.

"Yes," Pete spoke with hesitation.

The man smiled, eyes shifting from Pete to behind him and for the second time in so many days the lights went out for Pete.

OoO

Miller was waiting himself in one of the plain cars, he was impatient for Pete to come out. This caused him to fall back on an old habit he had, chain smoking, he smoked a pack on the time they were sitting there. 

"Hadn't it been a while?" Greg Lee asked. Whom was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yes it has. Too long. If he doesn't come out in five radio that we are going in," Miller announced. 

Lee nodded and did as he was told.

The five minutes were the longest five minutes of their lives it felt. Looking out at the inky darkness, at the building that God only knew what was going on in, it was hard to believe that Christmas was a week away. Dawn and the sun rise felt like a week away. For this part of town even dawn was murky. For this part of town Christmas never came.

Five minutes were up and the four men got out, back up was called for at the last minute, so many things were uncertain. They had to go in the only entrance found, being the front door, going in with a shot of "Police!" they looked around to find no one present. Back up rolled in and they searched the place from top to bottom. 

There wasn't a soul to be found.

To Be Continued.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty six's word is 'Date'.

"How could you just lose him?!" Mac's voice carried through the whole station. It was early, before roll call and the AM shift officers were arriving.

"In the name of God, Bill, I don't know! I don't know!" Miller sighed, throwing an arm in the air. As it was early for Mac it was late for him, he had had too much coffee, too many cigarettes. He was lighting another one now, he felt jittery and frustrated walking a line back and forth in front of Mac's desk. Glancing at the small calendar on the wall from time to time, noticing the date, it was too close to Christmas for bad things to happen. 

"How could you let him go in there alone?!" Mac demanded to know.

"What did you want me to do?! Pin Lee to his back pocket? If anyone of us had gone in with him they would have known right away what was going on!" Miller said.

"Well it would have been better than him just disappearing without a trace!" Mac fired back.

"So what Ed told me is true? Pete is missing?" 

Mac and Miller both looked where the voice was coming from at the open door. Jim stood there, already in uniform, looking confused and concerned.

"Yeah that's right. You tell him about it, you lost him," Mac said, running a hand through his hair, looking away in disgust.

Miller threw him a look, and took a drag on his cigarette before telling Jim the whole story, such as it were.

"Well that's crazy! Are you sure you looked everywhere? How could he just disappear like that?" Jim asked.

"Yes we looked all over that flea bitten joint. There was no one around, but there had been, the whole place reaked of pot, freshly smoked," Miller explained. 

"It's just....unbelievable," Jim said, stunned.

"Yeah, we know," Mac said.

"There are still guys down there, maybe they will turn something useful," Miller hoped.

An uneasy silence fell over the room, it was only interrupted by a knock on the door. All three men looked at the front desk officer who seemed to know he had broken in on something.

"Uh, sergeant? There is a priest out front, says he needs to talk to you. Says it's important. He seems real nervous," the officer announced.

"Well send him back. Maybe he can help us," Mac said.

To Be Continued.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty seven's word is 'Space'.

As the front desk officer lead the priest back to Mac's office, people in the hallway stared. Officers and prisoners alike. The sight of a priest in a police station was an odd one, robe, white collar and all. Joe tried to avoid their eyes, he was sweating under that robe, heart pounding, the collar felt like it was choking him.

When the office came into view and the officer stopped, Joe looked in the space before stepping over the threshold. Knowing once inside it would be too late to turn back.

"Father Joe?" Jim asked, surprised to see the man there.

"Officer Reed, it's nice to see you again," Joe said.

Miller put out his cigarette, took a step back, face looking guilty as if he had committed every sin in the book.

"Have a seat, Father. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mac asked.

Joe sat down, he paused a moment before he started to speak, this was it, there was really no turning back now. "Sergeant, I...I have been struggling with this for more than a week now. If I should tell you about it or not. Because it isn't a simple thing for me, because it is life changing for several people, including myself," he said.

Mac could see the seriousness in the Father's eyes, what a weighty thing it must be for him. "Well what is it, Father?" he asked.

"It is something told to me in confession," Joe said.

"A crime?" Miller asked, standing to the Father's left.

"Yes. A...a murder. A man came to the church and said he wanted to make confession, one of the alter boys told me and of course I went to hear his confession. He told me he hadn't made confession in fifteen years, but he said he needed to ask forgiveness for killing someone. He said it was so brutal and bloody that he thought he would go to hell for it if he didn't ask forgiveness. He told me-" Joe stopped and took a breath. "He told me he had stabbed the man with scissors and had watched him die. I knew it was TJ he had killed when he told me that," he finished.

"Well my G- um, goodness. Why did you wait this long to come and tell us?!" Miller asked.

"Well it isn't an easy thing for me, I am a priest, he made confession to me. This, me being here, telling you what he said, it violates my vows. I have prayed about it ever since I heard it, if I should come here or not, finally late last night I felt I should come. Though I do feel that I am now unworthy of the priesthood," Joe looked down. 

"Don't feel like that, Father. You did the right thing," Jim said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What did the man look like?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. I only heard his voice. The alter boy, George, he told me he was a well dressed man, that had brown eyes. The only thing I can add is that he sounded like be was from somewhere else, back east somewhere," Joe said.

"Well thank you, Father. I am sure that this will help us, we will want ti talk to the boy, if you could give us his parents names," Mac said.

"Of course," Joe said. He took the paper Mac slid towards him and started writing.

Once this was done Jim took the Father out in the hall to talk to him. Mac and Miller looked at each other.

"A well dressed man with brown eyes from somewhere else. I wonder how many men like that are around?" Miller asked with a sigh.

"It's more than we had before, who knows, we might be able to find Pete with it," Mac said.

Miller laughed. "Fat chance."

"Have faith. It's about all we got," Mac said.

To Be Continued.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty eight's word is 'Friend'.

Pete's vision was blurry, his head felt like a rocket exploded. By the time he got his wits about him and he could see better he realized he was in a room tied to a chair, the floor was concrete and the walls block, the lights were mere bulbs hanging from the ceiling with strings attached. 

When he looked around he saw several men standing or sitting, they were on the phone or playing cards. There were bags of pot on tables against the wall, other bags with pills and powder were with them. It hit Pete all at once what was going on, and seeing the well dressed man turn and smile at him drove it home. The well dressed man from somewhere else was- or at least was a representative- of the mob.

"Well, if it isn't Malloy rejoining us. How you feelin' friend Malloy?" the man asked.

"I've been better. Say, you know my name but I don't know yours," Pete said. 

The man smiled, there was something wild in his eyes that Pete had seen a few times before in the eyes of killers. "The name is Vannoi. But you can call me Vinny," he said.

"What do you have me for, Vinny? I can see what you having going on here, why haven't you killed me?" Pete asked, coming right to the point.

"I like you, Malloy. You lay your cards on the table. Well, you was taking to Mannie Cart and TJ, I want to know everything they told you and if you told anybody else?" Vinny asked. 

"They didn't tell me anything. So I couldn't have told anybody else," Pete replied honestly. 

Vinny looked at him a moment and laughed, then he slammed his fist into Pete's stomach, causing him to groan in pain. "Don't lie to me! I hate lying!"

Pete took a moment to catch his breath. 'I'm not lying, that's the truth. But you had Mannie and TJ killed didn't you?" he took a chance and asked.

"Had them killed? They were bad pushers, they were going to sell out, I always keep eyes on my pushers just in case. I knew TJ was gettin' skittish, I knew he talked to you, so I went to speak with him myself," Vinny said. He walking around Pete as he talked.

"You killed TJ?" Pete asked, but he knew it must be true.

"Yeah that's right. I don't like killing people, I really don't. It bothers me. But I thought I could make TJ understand, when it was clear I couldn't I had ti take care of him," Vinny admitted. 

'Why scissors?' Pete asked. 

"They were there and silent. I thought stabbing him in the neck would do it quick, I stayed around ti make sure he croaked. Then I left the back way. No one saw. I tried to poison Mannie but you messed that up, when you came in I knew I would have to have him shot, so I ordered it. Dead men tell no tales as they say," Vinny smiled.

"They didn't get the chance to tell me anything. But I know the whole thing now. So I guess I-m next?' Pete asked. 

"You're real smart, Malloy. I had to know if you knew, what you knew about our little west coast operation here. And now that I know, despite hating to kill people, I am going to off you myself," Vinny grinned.

Pete looked around once more, he felt hopeless.

To Be Continued.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty nine's word is 'Light'.

Jim had been partnered with Ed Wells for the time being, he didn't really mind it, he had a lot on his mind. When they left the station Ed was driving, it was cold out being dusk, they had their gloves and coats on. It was thirty minutes before Jim realized how caught up he was in his own thoughts and hadn't spoken, what's more, Ed hadn't spoken either.

The night was coming down like a velvet curtain and the street lights were turning on outside their windows. The radio was chattering on but not for them, stopped at a red light Jim looked over at Ed, intending to finally say something when Ed took a left turn instead of going straight ahead like Jim had thought he would when the light turned. 

"Where are we going?" Jim asked.

"To that old hotel where Malloy disappeared," Ed said. He didn't look at Jim, he didn't show any emotion, he just drove.

"Why?" Jim asked. They both knew the detectives had been all over that place.

"Because you want to go," Ed replied. 

"I never said I-"

"You want to go and I'm taking ya!" Ed repeated, a little louder this time.

Okay," Jim agreed. Had Ed flipped? 

They rolled up on the street behind the old hotel, Ed put it in park and looked out the window. They could see the back of the building fairly clear, there were a few trees but the lot was empty that they had parked in front of. 

"Ed, I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Jim asked.

"Well, Reed, since Pete disappeared the night before last I've been thinking. I know everybody has, I know every detective and their grandma has been in that building and probably half of us uniform officers as well. They say they don't know how Pete disappeared, where did and whoever he was going to meet, and whoever else was in there at the time, go? There's no back door, right?" Ed asked.

Jim looked past him at the building. "Right."

"There is a fire escape on the second floor, but no one went out of it or they would have been seen as there was a car positioned to look stright at it. So I was thinking, they didn't come out, but they are gone, so they have to still be in there," Ed explained. 

"But they looked all over the place, no one is in there," Jim said.

"Now, Reed, I've been on the force for a while. Long enough to know that things are not always what they seem. There was no one on the main floor or the second floor, so they determined there was no one in the building, right?" Ed asked.

Jim gave Ed a look, it was getting tired of this drawn out tale. "Yeah. Do you have a point or am I shoving you out and taking off without you?"

"Testy. You've been with Malloy too long. Look at the building, Reed, from the second floor down to the ground. What do you see?" Ed asked.

Jim looked at the second floor, the main, down to the bricks that made up the foundation. "Well it's dark and empty building," he concluded. 

"Wrong. Look at that little window on the ground level," Ed pointed to it.

Jim audibly gasped. 

There was a little window, as if for a basement. And in the window, a light.

To Be Continued.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirty's word is 'Red'.

After this discovery was radioed in things started happening. Two plain cars and two more black and whites rolled in, plus Mac in the station wagon, the captain had been notified and would be waiting for news. The next step was moving in and figuring out where the basement entrance was, there were many uncertainties. Not knowing how many people were down below was one of the biggest, the loss of the element of surprise was a concern but it would have to be replaced with strength in numbers, and what was on everyone's mind, was Pete down there? And more importantly, was he alive?

While happy with the lead that he hoped would break the case, Miller was put out by the fact that Wells had found the window. With the exception of Sanchez and a couple of others who had been his partners and knew there really was more to Ed than a bragging big mouth, most men at the station disliked him. Miller however detested him, no one knew exactly why save Pete, and no one could pry it out of him. Regardless of that, Miller lead the way in and they started on their quest, searching for the better part of an hour frustrations were cropping up.

Jim and Ed were in a back bedroom, looking in the cubby hole of a closet, under the bed and such places. Tired of crawling around on dirty floors Ed moved the bed out of it's place and Jim looked to see a rug under it.

"Who has a rug under the bed?" Ed asked.

Jim got down and tried to move the rug, but it was nailed to the floor. He ran his hands around the edges of it and found a metal hoop. "This is it!" he whispered, his heart beating faster.

Ed went and collected the others, Miller pulled open the door, it was a large square of flooring and heavier than he thought. There were steps leading downward into the basement, they had to go single file, every man had his gun ready. Heading down, as soon as the room became visible with it's bright lights a call of "Freeze! Police!" was given.

But the room was eerily empty. A bulb was swinging from the ceiling, that was the only movement in the room, there were a few tables but nothing was on them, a phone on a chair that was off the hook, a bookshelf was laying on it's back on the floor and another chair was knocked over on the floor, red blood beside it. This one had someone in it, someone not talking or moving- looking dead.

Jim and two others ran over to the chair, others started looking around the room, Walters moved the bookshelf with his foot as it was in the way. When he did it revealed another door in the floor, which when opened was a tunnel, going to who knows where.

"It's like the goddamn twilight zone in this place!" Ed commented. 

The person in the chair was Pete, Jim frantically searched for a pulse.

To Be Concluded Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm mean. :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirty one- the final day's word is 'Last'.

It was early on Christmas morning, around three am, Pete had been laying awake in bed for about an hour thinking. He was at the Reed home in a guest room, he had been moved in there when he was released from the hospital not two days ago. He had argued but Jean had the final word- he would be staying through Christmas and New Year's if she had her way. 

Pete chuckled thinking about the evening before, Jim had had to work and Jean had been perparing for a Christmas Eve party most of the day, Pete had tried to help but she parked him on the couch to rest instead. He had nearly been beaten to death, he looked a wreck and felt worse and was once again lucky he hadn't died, lucky there hadn't been internal bleeding.

When the mobsters knew the police were bearing down on them they had started moving their dope down the tunnel, which was found to lead to a warehouse not far away, they had no doubt finished their getaway in cars parked and ready for such an occasion. They had also started Pete's beating, when the chair fell to the floor Pete played dead and prayed to the dear Lord that they would believe his act- they did. He had found out when he was in the hospital the reason that the basement entrance had been so well hidden was that it had been a speak easy in the 20s. He also found out that Ed had made the basement discovery, but amazingly not from Ed himself but from Jim. Ed didn't say a word about it.

But the evening before when Jim came home Pete was in the kitchen sneaking fudge while Jean was getting changed for the party. He heard s cry of "Daddy! Daddy!" and went into the living room to see Jim picking up his son and tickling him. When he put him down he saw Pete standing not far away.

"Well daddy?" Pete smirked.

"I don't want to throw my back out trying to pick you up," Jim smiled.

Pete laughed, but was then pulled into a sudden, quick hug. Jim hadn't said much while Pete was in the hospital, but this said it all. When Jim let go neither spoke of what had just taken place, they just started talking about the party.

Now, it was Christmas, and Pete thought sometime after presents were opened and before Christmas dinner he would go see Father Joe. He knew the man must be feeling very uncertain about what life would bring with the new year, his life as a priest finished over what he had chosen to do. Pete wanted to help him somehow, he wasn't sure how, but he felt like he owed him that much.

Suddenly the bedroom opened with some force and banged against the wall. Pete grinned, he had been waiting for this. Jimmy jumped into bed wide eyed and excited.

"It's Christmas, Uncle Pete!" he declared. 

Pete chuckled. "No kidding?" he asked. He pulled Jimmy down to him for a hug.

"Yeah! I got mommy and daddy up," Jimmy said.

"Christmas at last. There were times I never thought I would see it," Pete muttered to himself.

"Me either!" Jimmy smiled. Unaware they were thinking in different ways. 

Pete picked Jimmy up and they went out into the hall where Jim and Jean were coming out of their room. 

"Merry Christmas, partner," Jim greeted.

"Merry Christmas," Pete smiled.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that read these stories, I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed the challenge writing them daily.
> 
> I would also like to give a special shout out to my two buddys Jo and Jody for not only R&Ring but helping me with plots and listening to my ideas and me talk about this thing all month. You guys are the best. I'll put in a plug for them while I am at it, if you like Adam 12 stories, especially Pete centered ones, go to FF.Net and check out JOSTAN on the A 12 page. You won't be disappointed. If you like MacGyver and/or CHiPs check out Uniquelyjas also on FF.Net. Her stories are awesome!
> 
> Last, but not least, happy Halloween!


End file.
